The primary objectives of a baited hook method and device are to: securely attach the bait to the hook so that the bait will not separate during casting or fish strikes; not deform or break the bait during baiting; and allow baiting of a variety of bait, including frozen bait. Any device should be small so that it will not interfere with other fishing equipment, and be easy to store. The device should also be light weight, rugged in construction, pleasing in appearance and low in cost. When the device is used for one type of bait, a minimum of effort to convert to another type of bait is also desirable.
Most of the current baiting methods and devices may do some of these objectives well, but other objectives poorly or not at all. The most common fishing hook has one pointed and barbed end and a curved section connected to a shank section. The barbed end is commonly directly inserted into the bait.
In an alternate method the hook and a section of the line are first threaded through the bait. The hook is then inserted into the bait at a second point. This alternate method provides a more reliable two point support (on the hook and the line) of the bait. A variation of this method wraps a length of line around the bait. Sometimes multiple hooks are used to impale the bait
Although relatively simple, the barbed point and direct insertion methods have several advantages. The barbed point can make a larger hole than is desired. The larger hole may also lead to loss of the bait during casting or fish strikes. In addition, the bait must be twisted and deformed to be mounted onto the hook, especially in the two point insertion methods. A deformed, double holed, and wrapped bait is less likely to attract the target fishes.
In an approach to reducing these direct insertion disadvantages, a threading tool is used ("Fishing, An Encyclopedic Guide to Tackle and Tactics for Fresh and Salt Water", by Joseph D. Bates, Jr.). The bait is impaled on a tool having a hook or eye to engage a line leader. The tool and a portion of the leader are then pulled through the bait. A hook attached to the leader is pulled partially, shank first, into the bait. This method avoids severely damaging the bait with the barbed point of the hook.
Examples of these methods and devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,498 Wolski; U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,734 Saver et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,395 Klemkowski.
When a fragile bait such as a worm or a frozen anchovy is used extreme care must be taken not to deform its natural shape. There is a need for an improved bait mounting tool which reduces the manipulation of the bait during the mounting process and preserves the integrity and natural look of the lure.